Fantastic Four Vol 1 22
. However, the island actually endured and has been seen many times since. Chronologically it was next visited by the X-Men in - . He then reveals his plan to lower New York City and Moscow below the surface of the Earth, in the hopes that both governments will blame each other for the strange occurrence and kick off World War III and eradicate everyone on the surface, so the Mole Man can claim it for himself. However, before the Mole Man can hit the trigger button, Sue puts a force field around it. While the Mole Man is distracted, she creates another one around herself and her teammates, so they can get past the radioactive barrier that was keeping them prisoner. But their attack on the Mole Man is thwarted when their foe unleashes various traps that are designed to counter-act their powers. The Fantastic Four manage to break loose of these traps and chase the Mole Man. But their foe manages to escape under the cover of darkness, due to his radar-like senses. As the Fantastic Four find their U-Car and flee the scene, the Mole Man gets back to his throne room. When he activates the trigger button, he realizes too late that Reed Richards had rewired the device, so that it sinks the Mole Man's island instead.Although it is implied that the Mole Man perished when his island sank at the end of this story, he resurfaces alive again in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Antagonists: * Other Characters: * , a world famous sculptor * ** Fred Gwynne (as Sgt. Muldoon) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** Mole Man's Island * Items: * * Twilight over Hoboken (Statue) Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = * Letter writer Dave Cockrum tells how much he enjoys the X-Men. He likes Jack Kirby's art, but not the inks. Incidentally, Cockrum would later lead the X-Men's revival as artist and as one of the new team's legendary co-creators. * This issue also contains a full page ad for Amazing Spider-Man #8. * Although his name is not revealed, the patrolman who comes to the Baxter Building modeled after Fred Gwynne from the television show Car 54, Where Are You?.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Car_54 * This issue features a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Dave Cockrum, John Lasruk, Wayne Howard, Jack Harris, Bobby Rollins, Roy Thomas, and Stephen Erickson. * The letters page also features "Marvel Miniatures", a sentence or line from selected readers letters. "Miniatures" are published from Larry Howard, Bob Kennedy, Ralph Perlowvsky, Jaff Baker, Norma Ryan, Russell Paini, Kenneth Chance, Todd Borden, Mitchell, Gruskin, Ken Tutton,'' and Lee Whittlesey. The issue also contains a "Special Announcement Section". * In this issue, the Thing says his future catchphrase "It's Clobberin' Time" for the very first time. * Also in this issue, Invisible Girl first uses her powers to create force fields and transfer her invisibility to other objects. * References: and x2 | Recommended = | Links = }}